Valentines Day Snacks
by cara9001
Summary: Bulma tells Vegeta about Valentines Day and shows him just how sweet this earth holiday can be.  A little bit of a lemon at the end, just a fun one shot I decided to do.


AN: Ok so I know that Valentines Day was yesterday but that's what got me in the mood to make this little one shot. Just a little something funny I thought of after seeing strawberries in the grocery story today. Anyway it's based in the 3 years before the androids, it's Vegetas first Valentines day. Don't forget to review for me it only takes a second. ^_^

Vegeta had just come in from training for some lunch when he noticed a bunch of flowers on the counter. He had noticed how the compound had been decorated in red and pink hearts and little weird baby men with wings in diapers for the last few days but he had just thought it was crazy Mrs. Briefs being weird again. But now he was starting to get curious, if it was just one of Mrs. Briefs odd redecorating ideas it would've been changed back by now.

The flowers that were on the counter were giving off a strong smell that was bothering Vegetas nose. He sneezed because of the potent lilly's and roses were effecting his sensitive saiyan senses so while glaring at the offending flowers he blasted them with a small ki ball.

"Good riddance." Bulma was sitting at the table behind Vegeta. He was so distracted by the flowers that he didn't even realize she was there. He figured it was because usually when he was in the same room with her she was loudly bitching about something so that must have been why he didn't realize she was in the same room.

"Hn" Was Vegetas only reply as he headed for the fridge to get something to eat.

"Where's the blond ditz?" Usually Mrs. Briefs would already have food made for him.

"She's out with my father on a Valentines Day get away." Bulma didn't even try to defend her mother on the ditz comment, she knew she was stupid and accepted it.

"What the hell is a Valentines Day?" Vegeta had an arm full of food as he sat down at the table near to Bulma.

"You don't know what Valentines Day is?"

"No fucktard I'm not from this planet, remember?" Vegeta rolled his eyes at her forgetfulness.

"Ok, asshole, Valentines Day is holiday for lovers to do romantic stuff like getting them stuffed animals, chocolates, or flowers. They also go out to dinner and then usually have lots of sex. That's basically the sum of what it is." Bulma said this as she dipped a strawberry in a warm fondue pot.

"Hn" Satisfied with the answer Vegeta started eating some cold left over pizza from the night before.

"Yeah the flowers you blasted were from Yamcha. He pissed me off a few days ago so I ended it, again. He probably thought sending me flowers would make me take him back, especially since it's Valentines Day. But I don't need him, I've got a big chocolate fondue pot and some yummy food to dip in it, that's all I need today." Bulma took a big bite of the chocolate strawberry.

All the while she was saying all that Vegeta was thinking "Oh god, please make her stop talking."

Bulma looked at Vegetas bare chest and had the most brilliant idea she's ever had.

"Hey Vegeta, have you ever had a strawberry dipped in chocolate before?"

Vegeta sighed knowing that she wasn't going to let it go if he didn't answer.

"No."

"You have to try one they're really good." Bulma said with a sly smirk on her face.

"You're going to keep bitching about it until I do, aren't you?"

"Yep, and you know I can record my voice and have it play on repeat in the GR and in your room so just try it."

Bulma did this once to Vegeta before and it was absolute torture for him. He realized that he can ignore her short conversations with her but not the hidden speakers with her voice going on and on and on for hours on end.

Vegeta held out his hand while rolling his eyes and waited for the sweet berry to be presented to him.

Bulma quickly dunked a large strawberry into the chocolate and blew on it for a second to dry the chocolate a little, then handed it to him.

Vegeta ate the whole thing in one bite excluding the stem. As he chewed it his usually emotionless eyes grew slightly wider and the corners of his mouth turned up a little. To anyone else he would have looked like his same indifferent self but Bulma saw the like changes and it brought a smile to her face.

"So is it good?"

"Cum in my pants good." Bulma giggled a little, she knew the prince had a pretty good sense of humor when he was more relaxed.

"Yeah it is really good but now I think I want something that's a little spicier." Vegeta looked questioningly at her but she just smiled more.

Bulma got out of her chair and on her knees in front of Vegeta. She put her hands on his hips and slowly pulled down on the waste ban of his training short. Vegeta looked up at the wall with a blush across his face as Bulma took out his hardened cock and began to lick it. All the while in Vegetas mind he's screaming "BEST HOLIDAY EVER!"

A Happy Ending for Veggie ^_^


End file.
